


It all seems so easy, but so are you

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Flash Fiction, Gen, Revenge, implied future non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-10
Updated: 2003-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	It all seems so easy, but so are you

“They never listened to you, did they? All those times you tried to tell them, show them how very _right_ you were about me all along… and they didn’t listen. It was so easy to fool them, to let them think you were the bad guy.  


“And all along, I was the one who meant it when he pressed his lips to the Dark Lord’s hem. And he knew, he always knew that you were the one who was thwarting his plans. He just waited until the time was best to give you to me.”  


Snape shuddered as the tip of a wand pushed against his exposed adam’s apple. Black smiled down at him.  


“It was so wonderfully easy, all of it,” he continued. “And by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be easy, too.”  


* * *


End file.
